wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Teasers
Teasers refer to in-development sneak previews of upcoming content and changes. These tend to be provided in media format - screenshots, videos, and audio sampleswolfquest.org • Screenshot Gallery - generally published ahead of time by the development team and later on during the development cycle, from beta testers with loboLoco's approval. This article serves as a place to review all past and present teasers, with new sections being added and maintained throughout the course of any active or ongoing development cycles. Trailers and promotional images revealed before release or early on during the course of development should not be seen as a guarantee of the final product, as some things seen may potentially be adjusted or removed before the final revision is initially released to the public.wolfquest.org • Why don’t the graphics look like the video? Amethyst Mountain The following teasers were unveiled during the development and pre-release promotional images from both the demo and release versions of the first episode, Amethyst Mountain. WolfQuest original 2007 trailer screen_shot1.jpg screen_shot2.jpg screen_shot3.jpg screen_shot4.jpg screen_shot5.jpg screen_shot6.jpg screen_shot7.jpg screen_shot8.jpg screen_shot9.jpg screen_shot10.jpg screen_shot11.jpg screen_shot12.jpg screen_shot13.jpg screen_shot14.jpg screen_shot15.jpg screen_shot16.jpg screen_shot17.jpg screen_shot18.jpg screen_shot19.jpg screen_shot20.jpg screen_shot21.jpg screen_shot22.jpg Amethyst Mountain: Deluxe Edition The following teasers emerged before the release of Amethyst Mountain: Deluxe Edition. screen_shot23.jpg Screen shot24.jpg Screen shot25.jpg screen_shot26.jpg Screen shot27.jpg Screen shot28.jpg Screen shot29.jpg Screen shot30.jpg Screen shot31.jpg Screen shot32.jpg Screen shot33.jpg Screen shot34.jpg Screen shot35.jpg Screen shot36.jpg Screen shot37.jpg Screen shot38.jpg Screen shot39.jpg Screen shot40.jpg Screen shot41.jpg Screen shot42.jpg Promotional The following images originate from the promotional WolfQuest video. Images.jpg Elkstanding4.normal.jpg WolfQuest - Original Game Preview|WolfQuest • Original Game Preview Survival of the Pack The following teasers were unveiled during the development and pre-release promotional images from the second episode, Slough Creek. Wqpupanim0001.gif|WolfQuest • Wolf Pup Preview Converted to GIF image by Nightangelwolf Screen shot43.jpg Screen shot44.jpg Screen shot45.jpg Screen shot46.jpg Screen shot47.jpg Screen shot48.jpg WolfQuest Slough Creek preview video|WolfQuest • Slough Creek Video File:WolfQuest Slough Creek - Complete Screenshot Collection|Compiled by Necros Survival of the Pack: Deluxe Edition The following teasers emerged before the release of Survival of the Pack: Deluxe Edition. Screen shot49.jpg Screen shot50.jpg Screen shot51.jpg Screen shot52.jpg Screen shot53.jpg Screen shot54.jpg WolfQuest: New and Improved Teasers following Eduweb's return to the project in 2013. Note that the title of this section refers to 2.7 by its indev (or in development) name. This was never used as its final release title after its launch in November 2015. WolfQuest 2.7 The following teasers were unveiled while version 2.7wolfquest.org • New Version: Pictures and its various patch releases were in development. Pup 2015.png|Puppy with more realistic fur- note the "fuzzy" rendering. Wolfquest 2.7.jpg|More 'fuzz' fur rendering on display with this pack teaser. Wq2.7 newmpmap2015213.jpg|New game level: two waterfalls- note the wolf's modified tail and shadow. wolfradiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #1 Wolf-radiocollar.jpg|Wolf Customization: radio collar #2 newwolves.png|Wolf Customization: New coats and injured ears lamar canyon pack - wolfcoatpack1.jpg|Coat Pack 1 - based on the Lamar Canyon Packwolfquest.org • New version: Pictures and more WolfQuest New wolf coats and howls -- coming in version 2.7!|2.7 Customization Interface previewhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2389140#p2389140 allpacks.jpg|All coats as shown in a poll to decide the "Life is Rough" pack, also showcasing some model improvements. nosescar.png|Nose scar for the Life is Rough Pack, as teased here. TwosScars.jpg|Two possible scarsby [[loboLoco] - wolfquest.org • Re: Poll: Which wolf coats for "Life is Rough" pack?]. threescars.jpg|Sneak peek at the Life is Rough Pack.loboLoco, wolfquest.org • New version: pictures and more, refer to the first page/post of the topic. WQ2.7-LostRiver.jpg|Welcome to (the) Lost River!http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2405515#p2405515 SCdem.jpg|Slough Creek landscape update progress.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2407449#p2407449 For Mac/Win versions only. Amethyst pond.jpg|First preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements. For Mac/Win versions only. AmethystView.jpg|Second preview of the Amethyst Mountain terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 15th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. UnderLittleButte.jpg|Second preview of the Slough Creek terrain/landscape improvements.teased here by loboLoco, September 24th 2015 For Mac/Win versions only. Limpy|A wolf customization with an injured rear leg.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2412583#p2412583 WolfQuest 2.7 Preview Video|Trailer #1. http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77362 Frodo1_screenshot3.jpg Frodo1_screenshot4_cropped.jpg LoboLaughing_screenshot2.jpg|Slough Creek co-op LoboLaughing_screenshot3.jpg|Slough Creek co-op Neamara_screenshot7.png SolitaryHowl_screenshot8.jpg WolfQuest 2.7 First Preview Video (October 2016) WolfQuest 2.7 A Wolf's Life WolfQuest • Emotes|Teaser video for emoteswolfquest.org • Coming Soon: Emotes! Note that only one of the three "mark territory" buttons will be used in the final version.wolfquest.org • Input wanted! Beta Screenshots The following teasers were unveiled by the beta testers, with permission from Dave. This compilation is arranged as screenshots followed by bloopers. Click an image to enlarge. Screenshots Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77241. Kipcha_screenshot2.jpg|by Kipcha28 Koa_screenshot8_cropped.png|by Koa Koa_screenshot9_cropped.png|by Koa Neamara_screenshot3b.png|by Neamara Neamara_screenshot4.png|by Neamara Neamara_LRpromoA.gif|by Neamara Neamara_LRwind2b.gif|by Neamara Neamara_pup_interaction.gif|by Neamara SolitaryHowl_screenshot5.jpg|by SolitaryHowl Bloopers Cited from http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77227 and http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=77285. loboLoco_blooper1.jpg|"I'm not sure about this..." Source: loboLoco WolfQuest Beta bloopers - Head spin|by loboLoco Rendezvous bug|by Kipcha28 The Majestic Floating Waterfall|by Kipcha28 Floating wolf glitch|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper3.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper4.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper5.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper7.jpg|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper8.png|by Kipcha28 Kipcha_blooper10.png|by Kipcha28 Liver_blooper1.png|by Granger Neamara_blooper2.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper4a.png|by Neamara Neamara_blooper5.png|by Neamara Elk spin|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper1.jpg|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper2.png|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper3.gif|by SolitaryHowl SolitaryHowl_blooper4.png|by SolitaryHowl 2.7.2 The following teasers were unveiled while version 2.7.2wolfquest.org • WolfQuest 2.7.2 Preview was in development. ravens1024.jpg|Ravens land on carcasses.Dave, 24-Jun-2016 foxmousing2.jpg|A fox mousing.Dave, 30-Jun-2016. 2.7.3 The following teasers were unveiled while version 2.7.3wolfquest.org • Coming soon: WQ 2.7.3 was in development. MooseAttack5.png|Moose attack Something%27s_wrong_with_this_moose...|Something's wrong with this moose... WolfQuest 3: Anniversary Edition The following teasers were unveiled while the Anniversary Edition (version 3.0.Xwolfquest.org • Developer's Blog) and Tower Fall were in development. The anniversary update will be a free release to players who already own 2.7. WolfEyes.gif|Preview of "wolf 3.0", the improved wolf/avatar model.wolfquest.org • Wolf 3.0 WolfDrink.gif|Hydration. (Drinking water.) wolfquest.org • By Popular Demand...Hydration! Something_New_on_the_WolfQuest_Menu_Mule_Deer!| wolfquest.org • Something New on the Menu: Mule Deer! Summertime_Snack|A teaser showcasing a mule deer fawn.wolfquest.org • Summertime Snack A_Mule_Deer_Family|Mule deer family. floatingscents.gif|Scents floating on the wind. elk-footprint scent.jpg|Scented elk tracks.wolfquest.org • I Smell Elk! Announcing_WolfQuest_3_Anniversary_Edition|wolfquest.org • Announcing WolfQuest 3: Anniversary Edition! Kicking_It_Up_a_Notch|Reworked (bull) elk model teaser, plus a new move... wolfquest.org • Kicking It Up A Notch It's_a_Whole_New_Herd|Sneak peek at reworked elk, plus offspring! wolfquest.org • It's a Whole New Herd The_(New)_Cliffs_of_Amethyst_Mountain|Preview of the reworked Amethyst Mountain map. wolfquest.org • More Questions Answered Ride_of_the_Wapiti|Preview of reworked elk AI: flocking or herding behaviour. wolfquest.org • Ride of the Wapiti Take_Me_to_the_River%3F|Drinking at the Lamar River. wolfquest.org • Take Me to the River? Happy_Thanksgiving_from_WolfQuest!|Thanksgiving 2017 teaser showcasing the improved adult wolf models, a range of their expressions, and an updated cow elk carcass. wolfquest.org • Happy Thanksgiving from WolfQuest! Let_It_Snow!|Showcasing dynamic weather (snow will now settle on terrain) feat new wolf models and some animations.wolfquest.org • Let It Snow! When_When_When?|Showcasing the new model and its emote capabilities, while also answering a very common set of questions.wolfquest.org • When When When? Busy_as_Beavers|Beavers will finally become a prey entity in 3.0.wolfquest.org • Busy as Beavers Moveable_Feasts|Players can pick off and carry around food from carcasses.wolfquest.org • Moveable Feasts By_Pupular_Demand|New pup models!wolfquest.org • By Pupular Demand ToadPoll|Introducing a Toad NPC, plus a new animal poll. (Bison are confirmed content for a future episode.)wolfquest.org • Vote for a New Animal! Growlin’_Grizzly|Grizzly bears reworked.wolfquest.org • Growlin' Grizzly Picnic_in_the_Grass|Information on Mule deer fawns.wolfquest.org • Picnic in the Grass Eye_of_the_Beholder|Sneak peek at eye customization.wolfquest.org • Eye of the Beholder The_Better_to_Smell_You_With!|Scent vision improvements.wolfquest.org • The Better to Smell You With Playful_Pups|Updated pup teaser in Slough Creek.wolfquest.org • Playful Pups Emote_Yourself|New emote interface.wolfquest.org • Emote Yourself You_Had_Me_at_Playbow|A sample of the new work-in-progress courting system.wolfquest.org • You Had Me at Playbow Episode 3: Tower Fall The following teasers were unveiled from as early as late 2016, during which time the Anniversary Edition was being developed. Tower Fall will be released as a separate paid update in the form of IAP (mobile) and DLC (computer) in the future.wolfquest.org • Developer's Blog Its official version designation may be 3.1.X.Cited from WolfQuest: the official game group on Facebook, see comment by Dave Schaller. ep3mapA.png|Map of northern Yellowstone showing game areas. (Amethyst and Slough as they were before they were reworked as part of the anniversary edition.)wolfquest.org • Announcing Episode 3: Tower Fall! Base_of_Tower_Fall_with_rainbow.JPG|Tower Fall (Wikipedia) YellowstoneAboveTower1k.jpg|Yellowstone River above Tower Fall Howling at Tower Fall|An early preview of Tower Fall accompanied by the updated wolf model.wolfquest.org • Game Design Challenges: Why don't you just add...?? WolfYoungAndOld.jpg|Early sneak preview of the "teen" wolf pup.wolfquest.org • Teen Pup for Tower Fall Behind the Scenes: The Making of 3.X.X Various behind-the-scenes videos of a more technical nature showing the progression of development for WolfQuest, includes devblog entries reaching out for community input, demonstrations without in-game footage and footage from within the Unity development engine showcasing actual code and scripts at work. Cited from the developer's blog. Mapmaking|wolfquest.org • Mapmaking Where_the_Wild_Elk_Are|Sneak peek at the upcoming rework for elk roaming. wolfquest.org • Where the Wild Elk Are Putting_on_the_Fur_a_tech_demo_of_the_new_fur_for_WolfQuest|Showing how the fur system works.wolfquest.org • Putting on the Fur Roughing_Up_the_Terrain|The making of WolfQuest's maps, presented by loboLoco. wolfquest.org • Power Tools Mission_Simpossible|wolfquest.org • Mission Simpossible Vote!_Fate_of_the_Mate|wolfquest.org • The Fate of the Mate Flock_Around_the_Clock|Showcasing improved AI behaviors. wolfquest.org • Flock Around the Clock New Tricks for the Pack Improving Multiplayer Functionality|wolfquest.org • New Tricks for the Pack: Improving Multiplayer Functionality Tune_Up|Focusing on music featuring Tim Buzza at Eduweb HQ!wolfquest.org • Tune Up Design Challenge! The First 15 Minutes|(Re)designing the beginning.wolfquest.org • Design Challenge! The First 15 Minutes Texturing the Terrain|How the game's terrain is textured (and blended).[ wolfquest.org • Texturing the Terrain] Cleverer_Coyotes|Coyotes reworked, boasting more intelligence than before!wolfquest.org • Cleverer Coyotes Hungry (Sometimes) Like the Wolf|Reworked hunger and energy, plus a sneak peek at the new 3.0 HUD.wolfquest.org • Hungry (Sometimes) Like the Wolf Feeling Territorial|Reworked territory logic.wolfquest.org • Feeling Territorial Cliff Notes|New and improved cliffs (and resident) in Amethyst Mountain.wolfquest.org • Cliff Notes What’s_Your_Favorite_Howl%3F|Poll.wolfquest.org • What's Your Favorite Howl? At_World%27s_End|Improvements to barriers.wolfquest.org • At World's End Herding_Calves|A more in-depth sample of elk calf (and mother) and herd behaviour.wolfquest.org • Herding Calves For_Better_or_For_Worse|Mate personalities explained.wolfquest.org • For Better or For Worse Render_in_the_Grass|Explaining grass improvements.wolfquest.org • Render in the Grass How_to_Bite_an_Elk|Evolution of attacking prey, feat. Inverse Kinematics system.wolfquest.org • How to Bite an Elk A_Little_Elk_Music|A music sample and further info.wolfquest.org • A Little Elk Music Shave_and_a_Haircut|loboLoco the stylist tackles a new fur shader.wolfquest.org • Shave and a Haircut The_Story_So_Far|Dave provides a development status (and release estimate) update.wolfquest.org • The Story So Far Bloopers Cited from the developer's blog. Knocking_it_Out_of_the_Park|by loboLocowolfquest.org • Rolling, rolling, rolling New_Hunting_Moves|by loboLocowolfquest.org • New Hunting Moves A_Very_Limber_Wolf|by loboLocowolfquest.org • A Very Limber Wolf Mobile Teasers revealed before the launch of mobile edition. Please note that this section is not specific to any single version or episode and will be updated if any new mobile teasers are revealed. 2.7-app-markterritory.jpg|Indev mark territory button (tablet version only). CougarPreview1.jpg|A cougar teased in the 2.7.2 preview.wolfquest.org • WolfQuest 2.7.2 Preview Trivia *The communication interactions seen in Amethyst Mountain's promotional video were possibly reworked into the social arena encounters, while territory marking was implemented in the second episode to be more realistic and accurately portray real wolf behavior; dispersal wolves do not establish territory until they have a mate. This would be a sensible explanation, granted that WolfQuest is an educational game. **Emotes further expanded upon facial expression and body language as an alternative method of communicating. *Content observed in trailers, images, audio or other such promotional content that did not initially appear within their respective initial releases: **The original 2007 trailer depicted a wolf peeing to mark its territory, which did not debut until episode 2's release three years later. **The episode 2 teaser revealed what appears to have been a roaming stranger wolf, which did not debut until 2.7's release five years later. *Grizzly bears were implemented with the introduction of Amethyst Mountain's Deluxe edition update. *Similarly, time and weather were introduced in Survival of the Pack's Deluxe edition update. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Leaks Category:Teasers Category:Development Category:Pre-release Category:Promotional Category:Galleries Category:Beta Testers Category:WolfQuest Team Category:1.0 Category:1.5 Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0 Category:3.1